


不甘雌伏

by Cubilose



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubilose/pseuds/Cubilose
Kudos: 2





	不甘雌伏

雪白的脚趾，顺着纤细的跟腱向上，长腿惬意地弯着，垂在摇椅两侧。  
位高权重的男人似乎永远有把握，有令人难以理解的安全感。邓伦半闭着眼，随着摇椅一起后仰，就像漂浮在潮浪之间，湿润的舌头带着兽热贴上他的喉结，邓伦的手轻轻抓着对方的大臂，喉咙间意味不明的气息声幽幽缠住男人的心。  
男人的大臂是紧绷的，邓伦的手温柔轻悄地扶着，温驯地摩挲着。  
有经验的驯兽师面对猛兽，往往先使自己被猛兽驯服。  
邓伦微微张开嘴，那只手指立刻捅进来，用粗糙的茧抵住邓伦的上颚。顶着微弱的酸疼，邓伦用舌尖轻轻舔舐着这只猛兽微厚的指甲，下牙轻轻磕磨指茧。  
这是个惯用冲锋枪的男人，邓伦抬了抬膝盖内侧，漫不经心地滑过去，碰瘪空荡的皮革枪套。  
腹部被膝盖有力地猛顶一下，也许腹肌有一瞬间兴奋起来，但那个瞬间根本不足以被感觉到。邓伦从容地塌下腰，让小腹以最柔软的方式垫住男人的厚大关节。  
中年人的低笑是沙哑的，沾着邓伦口水的手指划过下唇，将细细的银丝从下颌划到锁骨。粗糙的舌头刮过前面的几颗平滑的牙面，随着深入邓伦的口腔，也将摇椅又压低了一分。  
覆灭感就像淹到摇椅边缘的潮水，邓伦被掐住后脖颈，但他的手依然轻轻扶着身上的人，即使对方已经把龟头嵌进了邓伦的臀缝间。邓伦用舌尖随意地回应着他，容忍口腔每一个细微角落被野蛮撞开。  
龟头强硬地挤进干涩的甬道，绛紫的筋脉跳动在几乎毫无弹力的火热隧道中，邓伦的另一只手紧紧抓着摇椅扶手，一向无力的那只手则从男人身上滑落，他使自己彻底陷于被动，也陷入最贴近猛兽心脏的位置。  
桀骜的藏羚似乎变成了美味的羔羊肉，高傲的捕食者用征服欲再为阳具加上一重粗大与灼烧，凶悍的捅凿如同一声长啸。  
石英表面贴着邓伦的大腿，逐渐有了最合适的体温。细汗从额头滑落，邓伦放纵痛感压合他的齿列，在入侵的虎舌上无力又仿佛脱力地一咬。他被彻底打开，腰不住地挣扎着，摇椅剧烈地摆动，邓伦彻底让唇舌齿行与对方相纠缠，凌乱如同藏羚濒死犹斗的角。  
他是最英挺的雄羚，有最美的角。  
肉食的猛兽也深深地知道。  
肠肉全力推挤入侵的巨物，食物链之外，这是对雄羚之王的凌辱与征服。邓伦明白对方想要什么，他含着一口断断续续的气，反复练习让肠肉放松的办法，但它始终没有软烂下来，甚至多出了肿胀感，使肠与粗硬的肉棒间压强更大，拮抗更烈。  
手渐渐攀上去，邓伦眼底是被生理盐水淹没的清明，他取舍间彻底放弃了被猛攻的嘴和肠，远超他预期的痛感让他放弃了任何伎俩的施用。  
纤细的手腕全凭骨力，没有贸然接近男人的头颈，邓伦用最无力的无名指试探糙硬的兽皮。胸膛起伏的节奏完全被体内埋着的生殖器筋脉跳动节奏支配，但胸腔里的气能否喘出来，依然由男人的舌头决定。  
温热的石英表面从男人颈后一碾即过，邓伦的心跳被交织的麻痹感起搏。  
在成为雄羚之前，邓伦是一只最胆怯的羔羊。牧羊人知道要用怎样的手段将这只天赋极差的羊变成最引人注目的藏羚——必须让他对恐惧上瘾，为濒死而兴奋。  
温热的血染红了被撑得平滑的括约肌，抽插的兽阳蒸着新掠夺来的巢穴，把野性的气息喷薄到每一寸曾经完好而紧缩的红肉上。  
邓伦被放过的嘴唇开始发白，雪白胸肌上极小的乳头被啃咬得毫不留情，邓伦在起伏不定的摇椅里深陷，四肢舒展着，肛门红肿但依然紧咬，乳头胀大却愈发坚硬。  
不会产奶的雄羚隐隐有奶头破裂的担心，但在眩目的摇晃中，痛反而最让他担心。对恐惧上瘾的羚羊正在享受从未有过的——生理上的恐惧。  
他预先设想的欢愉舒爽半分也没有出现，但与外伤截然不同的疼痛却足以把他送上高潮。翘起已久的阴茎喷出一股浓白的精液，浑身上窜的血热开始缓慢降温。肠道里含着的肉根被狠狠绞击，逆着开拓的方向迅速撤退，带出一串深红色的血滴。  
更稠厚的白浆从马眼顶着血珠冲淋在雪白的小腹，白和红融合成带血的羊奶，漾在邓伦被灌满的肚脐周围，流进肌理。  
释放后的男人甩开外套，披到正在低头将衬衫合起的邓伦身上，他看着邓伦把长衣摆分向两侧，避开带着血丝的精渍。宽松的外裤被直接套上去，没有内裤的情况下，未干的精液汇向邓伦赤裸发红的下体。  
男人把自己尺码的球鞋踢给邓伦，他要看着这只雄羚如常地回到羊群，继续做不可一世的首领。在以后的每一次角逐与追捕中，这只野兽都会看着雄羚之王美丽的角，餮足地回味操透他的滋味。他要雄羚拖着伤痕累累的肠肉和奶头，永远如此。  
猛兽，步入了羊的囚笼，永远为雄羚之美所诱惑。


End file.
